Fowl's Arctic Incident
by TomorrowsStar
Summary: This is a retelling of the second novel, I have made a minor change though, Artemis now has a twin sister, the question is, are two heads really better than one. Lets hope so, and pray that it will be enough to stop the wrath of Opal Koboi
1. Preface

Disclaimer. Eoin Colfer is the sole owner and provider of artemis fowl, I am just a lowly fanfic writer, so please buy the series.

AN (Authors Note) Well this is the first chapter of my story. This is going to be the story of what would have happened if Artemis had been born of two children instead of one, his genius split right down the middle. Well enjoy the first chap :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Artemis and Elizebeth Fowl: A Psychological Assessment  
From "The teenage years"**

_by Prof. J. Argon, Brotherhood of Psychologists  
comissioned by the Lower Elements Police (L.E.P)_

By the age's of thirteen, our subjects, Artemis and Elizabeth Fowl, were displaying signs of intellects greater than any human since Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. The boy had beaten European chess champion Evan Kashoggi in an on-line tournament, and patented more than twenty-seven inventions, while his sister delighted in being a famous writer under the pen name Rosalie Mechanex, and winning the architectural competition to design Dublin's new opera house. Together they had achieved even more amazing milestones, such as writing a program that diverted millions of dollars from Swiss accounts to their own, forged more than a dozen Impressionist paintings that now hang in various galleries worldwide, and most recently cheated the FairyPeople out of a rather substantial amount of gold.

The question is, why? What drove these two geniuses to get involved in criminal enterprises?

That answer lies with the father. Artemis Fowl Sr. was the head of a massive criminal empire that stretched from Dublin's doclands to the backstreets of Tokyo, but he had had abitions to establish himself as a legitamate buisnessman. So Artemis Fowl Sr. had bought a cargo ship, stocked it with 250 thousand cans of cola, and set course for Murmansk in Northern Russia, where he had arranged a buisness deal that could prove profitable for decades to come.

Unfourtunatley, the Russian Mafiya decided they did not want an Irish tycoon cutting himself a slice of their market, and sank the _Fowl Star _ironicaly in the Bay of Kola(**AN: Im sorry but you have to appreaciate that humor, sank a cola ship in the bay of KOLA HAR HAR HAR) **Artemis Fowl the First was decalred missing, presumed dead.

His children now had to take over as the head of an empire with limited funds. In order to restore the family fortune, they embarked on a criminal career that would soon earn them over fifteen million poundsin two short years.

This vast fortune was mainly spent financing rescue expeditions to Russia. Though young Artemis refused to believe his father was dead, his sister realised that each passing day was another blow to her brothers heart. The young Artemis became focused on this obsession, and avoided other teenagers and resented being sent away to school with his sister, preferring to spend his time plotting his next crime.

So, even though his and his sisters, involvement with the goblin uprising during this year was to be traumatic, terrifying and dangerous, it was probaly the best thing that could have happened to him. At least he spent some time out doors, and got to meet some new people.  
It's a pity most of them were trying to kill them.


	2. A special trip

**Ok heres the problem, I lost my copy of Arctic Incident. And in all honesty Im WAY to lazy to go buy a new one. So Im gonna try to wright this completely by memory and that is not an easy thing to do. So please don't flame and seriously my apologies for not writing this in FOREVER!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Artemis rather enjoyed these session with his therapist. And not for the reasons most therapist seeing people did. He loved making them squirm more than anything in the world, seeing them try to puzzle out the inner workings of his intelligent mind desperate on solving the puzzle that was Artemis Fowl Jr.

"Artemis is there anything you would like to talk about" the young female asked.

He made his face take on a look of profound sorrow. "Actually Marjorie there is"

Her previously downcast face lit up. "Really! That's great what would you like to talk about Artemis.

"Well" He replied morosely "I just cant seem to get this nasty crick in my neck out could you possibly recommend a chiropractor"

Her face began to turn a nasty shade of red, and then purple. "You are the meanest little boy Ive ever had the trouble of meeting!"

"Sticks and stones Marjorie. Sticks and stones."

She walked out of the dark office and slammed the door on her way out. He wasn't sorry for what he had did, his newly recovered mother had payed threw the teeth with fairy gold money to get him this sixth therapist. It was probably the reason she was wearing Gucci shoes and a new Rolex. So he calmly sat in the dark office on the leather chair that his money had bought and waited for his sister to come into the room to scold him on his manners.

Not a minute later she did just that. Pushing open the door slowly she slid gracefully into the room, he didn't know how she did that he had always been clumsy. With her black form fitting jeans and a white t-shirt with the phrase "_You see splatters I see art" _accompanied of course with a bunch of paint splatters decorating it, not to mention her strawberry blonde hair and attractive form, she was always pursued by a number of young gentleman of which he did not approve of.

"Artemis, why do you always have to be such a bother" She asked plopping down in a chair beside him.

"Why what do you mean sister" he asked back innocently.

She smiled and her perfectly white teeth shone out at him, "Well I mean that's the sixth therapist that mother had wasted our hard earned money on and Im beginning to think that if you arnt miraculously cured soon we arnt going to have enough money to find father."

"Don't worry about it soon we will be free from the despicable school and then we can set about finding our father."

Her smile turned into a frown. "Arty Im worried about you"

He sighed dramatically.

"Seriously Artemis you never go anywhere, see anyone, your like a recluse"

"Em a professional therapist cant cure me, and I know your smarter than they are but I don't think you can either"

"I guess in the end its your choice Artemis" She replied pouting.

"Yes Em it is"

They sat in silence for a minute but nothing could keep Emily down for long and soon her face lit up. "At least we get to go on our special "trip" tonight." She giggled.

This even brought a ghost of a smile to Artemis's eyes. "Oh yes I really cant wait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok if anyone can remember the city they go to PLEASE put it into a review because for the life of me I cant remember, besides that R&R PEEPS Peace out!**


End file.
